


Onwards and upwards

by freddi11



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Platonic Ship, New Year's Party, a celebration of my platonic otp basically, florrick agos and associates, just a nice story basically, slight AU, where they could have gone in the series as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddi11/pseuds/freddi11
Summary: Just a little one-shot - 6 months after the formation of Florrick, Agos and Associates, Cary and Alicia celebrate New Year's Eve together.





	Onwards and upwards

He had never seen the point of New Year’s Eve.

Back when he was a boy, his parents had spent the days before December 31 busy planning – and arguing about – their annual elaborate party at the house in Princeton, all for the benefit of Jeffrey’s vast amount of clients of course. They tended to forget all about their only son during the planning process, their only form of communication being shouts at Cary to get out of the way or “stop playing with that, it’s part of the decoration, hand it to your dad please”.

And on the actual last day of the year, something always – always – went horribly wrong. Whether it was the salmon fillets his mom had insisted on preparing herself when he was seven years old – which had burned to cinders in the pan because she forgot them while on the phone to his aunt – or the one time his dad had caught one of his interns making out with a client in the closet – an Agos New Year’s party always was an eventful one. Nevertheless, something Cary had never understood, his dad’s employees and clients looked forward to spending that particular evening in the blue house with it’s well-kept small garden and orchard.

After Cary’s mom had walked out on the family – almost 12 years ago, Cary realised with a start – things had taken a turn for the worse. Jeffrey Agos had not bothered to keep up appearances at the following party, barely ten days after they had signed the divorce papers. He had got horribly drunk and told everyone who listened that he “was better off without that lying bitch” – and then slept through the celebrations at midnight. Cary himself might as well not have existed during the family’s New Year’s parties. More often than not, both his parents had forgotten to wish him a happy New Year at midnight, too busy either kissing each other or dancing with their friends. And – embarassing as it was for him to remember – when he had been scared by the sound of the firework when he was four years old, his dad had actually laughed at him and told him to “grow a pair”.

No, Cary Agos could think of any other day in the calendar he preferred to December 31. As soon as his dad had made him leave home nine years ago, he had perfected the art of avoiding New Year’s party invitations. Usually, he stayed at his apartment, watched a few episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine or whatever other good Sci-Fi series there was on air at the moment, enjoyed the view of the fireworks around him after the bells had rung at midnight, had a glass of champagne and then went to bed. A tradition he rather enjoyed – and had no plans on giving up on for the time being. He checked his calendar. The pretrial hearing in that hit-and-run case had been scheduled for December 30. Enough time to prepare their evidence and witnesses. _Here’s hoping we get Judge Abernathy on this one,_ Cary thought with a grin. Trials with the sarcastic liberal judge had the tendency to become very entertaining – and he would like their client.

Other than their latest criminal case, not much was on the agenda of Florrick, Agos and Associates for the last week of their first year as an independent law firm. Suits had been filed, bills paid – with a generous bonus from Colin Sweeney – and cases closed. The firm had survived its teething problems and was now, thanks to Clarke Hayden’s dilligent work, making a surplus for the first month. Enough to send everyone on a short, but well deserved ten day-break over the new year. Cary stretched and yawned. It was still only two o’clock in the afternoon. He could either get started on the questions for witness prep which would begin the following morning.

Or – and somehow he fancied the idea – he could call it a day and check out Barnes & Noble on the way home, see if they had the newest novel by Peter F. Hamilton already.

An amused voice broke through his reflections. “Is that what you meant by “go do whatever you have to, I’ll take care of things here?” Startled, but with a wide smile on his face, Cary turned around to see his name partner – and best friend - Alicia Florrick standing in the doorway. Judging by her appearance, the weather had gone from bad to worse in the last three hours. Alicia’s cheeks were reddened by the cold and her usually immaculate hair tangled by what seemed like one of the famous Chicago snowstorms.

“Sorry, Mom.” He couldn’t resist it, not when they were alone in the office. “Watch your language, you little cheeky bastard.” she scolded him with a grin and took off her coat, flinging it on the chair opposite his desk. “It’s absolutely freezing outside. Fancy that to happen when I leave my gloves at home.” The annoyed tone in her voice had not escaped Cary’s attention. “I’ll fetch you a cup of coffee, that way you can warm your hands up on the mug. What or who happened to you anyway? I thought you were meeting with Eli to discuss the governor’s New Year interview?” Alicia nodded thankfully.

They had barely had a quiet minute to reflect on it since their resignations from Lockhart & Gardner almost six months ago, the new-born firm’s starting problems having taken up much of their time and thoughts. If anyone had told her five years ago that the annoying little Harvard-educated prick she had met on her first day back in the job would turn out to be the best friend she’d had, she would not have believed a word. But here they were, name partners of a still fledgling, but growing new law firm which was slowly making a name for itself in the courts of Chicago. Fate was working in strange ways sometimes.

“Hope it’s ok for you to use Clarke’s Liverpool mug.” Cary said. “I washed it and all that.” “Of course it is”, she replied and held the bright red cup full of steaming coffee tight in her still numb fingers. Sometimes Cary still treated her like the stuck-up once-rich woman she had no doubt she had been coming across as when they first met. Not that she minded that from him. It was a rather good reminder. Cary took a glance at the crest embedded on the cup. “I kinda fancy joining Clarke on his England trip in April. Maybe if we watch his soccer- no, football” – He rolled his eyes at that and they both had to laugh – “team together, I’ll understand what it is he enjoys that much about it.” “I’d quite like joining you but we can’t both go.” Alicia said. “Since when are you into ye olde football?” “Owen’s fault. He got into the sport when we were both teenagers, during the 1998 men’s World Cup, I think. I watched the odd game or two with him but I’ve kind of lost track of it somewhere around 2005. Kids and all that. But I’d really like going to a proper stadium again.” Alicia explained and laughed at his bewildered expression. “I may be old enough to be your mom” – “barely!” he emphasised– “but I can be cool.” “Occasionally.” Cary liked her even more when she was in that kind of mood. They could pull each other’s legs like that for hours.

“But let’s get back to your not-interview-prep this afternoon. What happened?” “My dearest mother-in-law happened.” Alicia sighed. “Again? How?” “She let herself into the room where Eli and I had planned on meeting. Said she had had it with the press statements and “fabricated answers” and wanted to know what was really going on between me and Peter.” It still made Alicia squirm. Jacqueline Florrick was a very perseverant woman when she wanted to find out something. And in a way, Alicia suspected, she knew her son’s marriage was not what they told her it was. “Took us fifteen minutes to convince her to leave. By then, I was so frustrated with her I couldn’t concentrate. So we rescheduled the meeting for tomorrow morning. Before Alexandra comes over here at ten-thirty.” Alicia added with a gesture towards the calendar. “I can ask her to come in half an hour later so you don’t get into too much stress.” Cary offered. “No, don’t worry. You can start without me if I’m late. I trust you.” Alicia replied smiling. “As I trust you.” he said. It felt… great to say it out loud. “Shall we work out the questions?” Alicia carried her chair to the other side of his desk and sat down next to him. “Let’s get it done.”

 

“That’s it for today. I’ll see all of you here again on January 11 – and don’t forget to donate any spare change you might have to Legal Aid! Such a cornerstone of our justice system should not go out of business.” Judge Abernathy got up and left. Alicia and Cary exchanged a short high-five under the table. “Let’s celebrate once we’re out of here. Don’t want to upset Matan even more before the trial.” Cary said and turned to their client. “Don’t worry, Alexandra. This should be over in less than a week.” “You think so, Mr. Agos?” the young Russian replied. “Of course. I know Judge Abernathy. He enjoys taking the police down a peg when they arrest the wrong person. And we can prove you were nowhere near the scene of the accident.” “Thanks. When do you want to meet again?” “On the 9th, to discuss trial strategy.” “Okay. Happy New Year!” “Same to you!” Their client shook hands with both of them and walked out.

Whether Judge Abernathy would be informed of this or not, both Alicia and Cary stopped at the donation box at the door to throw in 20 dollars. This was one of his causes the two friends could actually get behind. Cary had interned at Legal Aid during law school – and Alicia had come to really appreciate the organisation’s cooperation in several cases.

Once they were safely out of the courthouse and on their way down to the metro, Alicia turned to look at Cary, grinning. “You were unstoppable in there today. Did you see Matan’s face when you asked that cop if he could remember what the driver was wearing?” “No, I didn’t. Please give me your best impression.” She put on such a comical scowl that he dissolved in a fit of laughter. “Have you ever considered an acting career?” “And have the media even more on my back than they are now? No thanks. But thanks for the compliment.” Alicia replied and gave him a pat on the back. “You know, I really enjoy second-chairing your cases.” “Same here. You’re fascinating when you’re on fire. Fascinating and terrifying.” Cary laughed, remembering one of the many cases they had faced off on when he was still at the SA’s office. “We’re the perfect team.” Alicia put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed them. “Oh yes, we are. Where do you want to go to for lunch?” “I don’t know, but I haven’t had Thai food in ages.” “Let’s go check out this new place around the corner of L&G? Maybe we’ll run into some of our former colleagues.”

They had just settled down at a comfortable table in the corner of the restaurant when a familiar voice interrupted Cary’s introduction of the menu. “Hello! What brings you two here?” “Hello, Diane.” Cary said shyly. He still was embarassed by the way they had fought after he’d given her his letter of resignation. He’d never expected her to take the news this hard. Diane Lockhart almost never let people know what she was thinking. But the way she told Cary how disappointed she was in him – well, that somehow still stung. A bit. Thankfully, Alicia recognised the awkward moment between her former boss and her partner and stepped in. “We’re celebrating our last success for the year. Cary was amazing in court today. Want to join us for a drink?” she offered. “No thanks, I’m just picking up lunch for David and Will. We’ve got a meeting with Patrick Edelstein at 2 pm.” Diane politely declined. “But it’s good to hear your firm is doing well. What was the case about?” “Oh, just your average hit-and-run. Police confused our client with someone else.” “Again? Want to tell me the name of the cop who arrested your client? Kalinda could look into his record, bring you enough grounds for a civil suit?” Was this really happening? Cary couldn’t believe his ears. Diane Lockhart going out on a limb to help them - when she just as well could have run to her own partners with the information and taken the case for herself. What was that about? “That’s really generous of you.” “We’ve had two clients whose story sounds exactly like yours. Maybe we could join forces?” “We need to discuss that with our partners but thanks for the offer.” To avoid drawing undue attention to their conversation, Alicia typed the name into her smartphone and showed it to Diane. Diane couldn’t keep the look of surprise off her face. “It’s the same guy. I’ll go tell Kalinda and make sure she keeps you informed of anything she finds out.”

“Ms Lockhart?” A waitress asked politely. “Your Red Tofu Curry and your Papaya and Chicken Salad are ready.” “Thank you. Well – enjoy your lunch, Alicia and Cary. I’ll see you around.” “Good luck with Mr. Edelstein!” Cary said and all three of them had to laugh. _Maybe we’ll be able to move past it._

While she waited to have three take-away boxes packed in a plastic bag, Diane couldn’t help but steal another glance at her former protégés, heads stuck together as they pored over the menu. _Fancy those two becoming best friends. But then, my boss would have said the same thing about me and Will. Funny how history repeats itself._

When they had finished their lunch – Alicia, to Cary’s surprise, having asked for “extra chili” on her already super-hot beef curry – the sun broke through the clouds, letting the snow on rooftops and cars glitter like diamonds. “That was excellent, thanks for the tip.” “I know what you like.” “You do.” Alicia stopped as a sudden thought crossed her mind. “Cary?” “What’s up?” “Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?”

Oh no. 27 years of resentment towards December 31 reared their head, urging him to come up with an excuse for the invitation that was about to be made. But then again, this was Alicia. And so, to his utter surprise, Cary found himself saying “Actually, I don’t.” “I know that sounds weird, but do you want to come over to my place? My mum’s cooking her famous stew and the kids have been dying to get to know you better.” Alicia smiled, remembering how excited Grace had been in the morning. G _reat. You know this isn’t gonna end well?_ a voice in his head, the one that was already anticipating a re-watch of Star Trek movies 1 to 3, complained. _Says who?_ He replied to himself. “Of course, I’d love to. Thanks.” “I’ll see you at six-thirty tomorrow.”

“Why? I’m coming back to the office with you.” “No, you’re not.” That was Alicia in full Mom mode again. “You’re taking the afternoon off. As a reward for the brilliant job you’ve done. I know there’s a novel you’ve been looking forward to buying for the last three weeks.” “Well thanks. See you tomorrow.” He grinned and waved at her as he went across the corner to fetch a cab.

 

On the following morning, Alicia was woken up very rudely by her phone. She almost considered letting the call go to voicemail, but changed her mind when she saw the caller’s ID. “Hey Mom. What’s up?” There was a very loud sneeze at the other end of the line, followed by her mother’s muffled thanks. “Are you alright?” “No, I’m sorry. I caught whatever flu bug’s been making the rounds in the city and I won’t be able to” – Veronica sneezed again – “make it tonight. I know how much the kids were looking forward to Grandma’s winter stew.” “Don’t worry, we’ll have it when you feel better again. Do you want me to go to the shops for you?” “Thanks dear, but Martin’s already taking care of that. He is a real gentleman, I can’t wait for Owen and you to meet him.” And how long is this one going to be able to keep up with you, Mom? “Looking forward to it. Have a good New Year’s Eve and get well soon!” “You too! What will you be cooking tonight?” “No idea, but I’ll come up with something.”

As she pulled out a jersey and her favourite jeans from the wardrobe, Alicia’s mind wandered back to the New Year’s parties they had hosted in their old house in Highland Park. Peter had always invited at least half the State’s Attorney’s office – and had insisted on hiring a cook, paid for by his Christmas bonus. The house had felt packed in a way it never had when they had a family reunion – and god, the discussions their guests had had. At first, Alicia had enjoyed listening to the ASAs talking about their current cases or making fun of certain judges. But over time, her resentment had grown. These young men and women – all of whom respected her husband in a way that had always felt odd to her – had full, exciting lives. They were out there practicing law, doing the job she had chosen for herself – and had somehow only been able to keep up for a year, before Zach’s birth. Why hadn’t she insisted on going back to work at least part-time when the kids were in primary school?

But then again, the person she was before the scandal broke would not have been a good colleague to anyone, let alone be good at her job. It was a truth she had long tried to run away from -until a heated discussion with Cary after he’d been fired from Lockhart & Gardner had made her stop and think. “Some of us don’t have the luxury of knowing the right people.” Cary had said, in that quietly angry tone of his that had always made her uncomfortable.

Actually, Alicia reflected while she waited for her customary cup of Nespresso coffee – the little blue machine was the best gift she’d got from Owen for a while – that was the moment she’d changed her attitude for the better. Because seeing Cary’s disgusted facial expression – and hearing the suppressed emotions in that sentence, well, that had hurt her. A lot. _Even back then I cared about him. More than I’d wanted to admit._ That thought made her smile.

Alicia took a sip of coffee from the cup – strong, but not too bitter, just the way she liked it – and tried to focus on the food she would be serving in the evening. She had never been a good cook, but since her move to the apartment, she had begun to enjoy preparing meals again. So, what should she cook for her guests? It had better be something simple, with all the rest of the party planning she hadn’t set much time aside to actually be in the kitchen. How about pizza? She could put in three oven trays at the same time and the guests could choose whatever topping they wanted. And that way, Nisa, who was back together with Zach now he was at college, would get something vegetarian as well. Alicia had just begun to write a shopping list, when the image of her mother-in-law appeared before her mind’s eye. She could just guess what Jacqueline Florrick had to say to the idea of pizza – with ready-made pastry to boot.

“So what.” she told her mother-in-law. “If you want something fancy, ask your son to take you to a restaurant.” “Mom? Are you talking to yourself?” “Did I just say that out loud? Sorry, Gracie.” Alicia kissed her daughter – almost as tall as she was, the years had really flown by – on the cheek.

“You were talking about Grandma Jacqueline, weren’t you?” Grace flung herself onto the chair next to her mom and took a look at the shopping list. “What are you making tonight? Wasn’t Grandma Veronica in charge of that?” “Your other grandma won’t make it tonight, she’s got the flu. So I thought we could have pizza. We’re going to have one that’s entirely vegetarian – for Nisa – and the rest of you will have to agree on whatever you want to put on the other three.” Slightly worried, she looked at Grace. Old Alicia somehow always had felt inadequate when she hadn’t been able to come up with anything elaborate for a family meal. To her relief, Grace smiled.

“That’s a great idea, Mom. I’ll help you with shopping.” “What about your winter holiday project? That stuff for – was it World Civilisations – you’ve been working on since Christmas?” “I’m nearly done with my part, so I’m taking the day off.” “That’s smart. I seem to have forgotten how to do that. You know” – Alicia laughed at the memory – “on my last day off, two months ago, Cary and Clarke had to force me out of the office?” “Seriously, Mom?” Grace said, adding sweetcorn and red onions to the shopping list in her beautiful handwriting. “Yes. I’d been working non-stop for so long I had almost forgotten what to do with myself. So I tried to go back, telling me I would just “take a look at the suit Carey and Jessica had been preparing”. But Cary was having none of it.”

 

“Mom?” “Yes?” “You really like Cary.” “Why?” “Oh, just – I haven’t seen you smiling that way when you talk about someone in ages.” “Here’s hoping your dad takes this the right way tonight. You know how jealous he can get.” Alicia took a last glance at their shopping list. “Do you think we’ll be ok with two cans of tomato puree?” “Yeah. I was going to add chili sauce to my pizza so I don’t need as much.” Alicia gave her daughter a hug. “You’re a good cooking assistant, Gracie. Let’s go. We have lots of stuff to do until six-thirty.”

 

Cary was busy pacing his living room, racking his brains and trying to come up with a gift he could bring to the party. Despite himself, he was looking forward to the evening. Alicia’s kids would be there – a significant improvement over the New Year’s parties in his childhood where he could count on being the only person under the age of 40. And was Peter coming too? Despite what was really going on in their marriage, Cary knew the governor loved his family and probably didn’t want to spend the last evening of the year apart from them. Peter and he got along fine again since both of them had left the SA’s office – and it would be interesting to hear him talking about his new job and all the little annoyances that came with it. “And if it only helps to discourage myself from ever running for a political office.” he told himself and took a look at his watch. Still six hours to go. What could he get for Alicia that she would really appreciate?

There would probably be more than enough food at the party. Or no. Wait. A couple of weeks ago, on the way back to the office after a tedious meeting with Neil Gross, they had stopped inside a small chocolate shop that had recently opened. Alicia had pointed out an obscure brand of Austrian chocolates to him and told him she hadn’t had them for a while and how they came in about a hundred different flavours. That was perfect. And if he left now, he’d have enough time for at least one episode of DS9 before the party.

 

The kitchen in Alicia’s apartment was completely packed with people. On one end of the table, Zach and Nisa were slicing onions, mushrooms and avocados for the vegetarian pizza. Owen and his new boyfriend Marcus had taken over the task of preparing the tomato sauce and were busy arguing how much oregano to put in it. Grace had set up her new laptop on the counter next to the entrance and kept them entertained with a mixture of music and short comedy tapes. Alicia had just considered giving Owen a sisterly lecture on “letting go of an argument if you can’t win it” when the doorbell rang. “Can you… no, don’t worry, I’ll go myself. And Marcus, could you slice up the bacon next?” she shouted over her shoulder as she made her way into the hall.

The door opened to reveal her mother-in-law, resplendent in her favourite fur winter coat with suitable earmuff. “Hello Jackie.” Alicia said. “Is it snowing again?” “Yes, terribly.” Jacqueline gratefully handed her her dripping wet coat. “I can’t remember New Year’s Eve being this freezing for at least 30 years. What’s Veronica cooking? It smells good.” Amazed at her mother-in-law’s comment, Alicia laughed. “My mom’s not here, she caught the flu. So basically – all of us are cooking tonight. It’s decorate-your-own-pizza.” Jacqueline looked for a moment like she wanted to say something disparaging, but thought better of it. “A good idea. I’ll have one with corn and salami, please.” _And why am I not surprised you don’t ask if there’s anything you can do to help?_ Alicia rolled her eyes internally. She knew her mother-in-law long enough to realise that was just the way she was. “Make yourself comfortable in the living room. Grace will be with you in a minute.” she said and went back to the kitchen to oversee the pizza trays.

 

The delicious smell of roasting mushrooms and corn soon filled the entire apartment. Over in the living room, Grace and her grandmother were laughing at video clips from Simon’s Cat. Zach had challenged Marcus, Owen and Nisa to a game of mixed tennis on the Wii, which Owen and Nisa were currently leading comfortably.

Only two guests were still missing. Peter – but Alicia didn’t really expect him to come, not with the way things currently were between them. And where was Cary? He was usually very much on time, especially when they were due in court. Had something happened to him? Worried, she checked her phone again. No new messages, if you discounted Lockhart and Gardner’s “Happy New Year’s Eve” group text – probably sent by Diane, that hyphen in the smiley at the end always gave her away. Will had most likely excused himself from that duty, lest he think about Alicia again. _I didn’t make this easy for myself either. I don’t think we were ever meant to be._ Brushing away an annoying tear from her eyes, she applauded the tennis players who had just called half time on their match. “Well done, Nisa! That was a brilliant service you just made.” she said to her son’s girlfriend who grinned at her. “Thanks, Mrs. Florrick. I had a lot of practice at home. But I have to say, your brother isn’t doing too badly either. Should I go see how the pizza’s doing?” “No thanks, I’ll do that. Do you want some more tea?” “Yes please.” She filled Nisa’s cup and was on her way back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang again.

“Sorry.” a muffled voice said from outside. “Car was snowed in.” Laughing, she opened the door. A half-frozen Cary was standing there, holding a small square package. “Thanks for the invitation. Got this for you.” Curiously, she ripped the bright red paper open – and was startled. “Oh, Zotter chocolates! You remembered!” Alicia almost wanted to hug him, but thought better of it. They didn’t “do” hugs for some reason. Instead, she simply smiled at him. “Thank you.” “I do listen to you, you know?” Cary replied in that tone she’d grown to like over the past six months. That tone of voice that was meant to sound like “stop treating me like a kid”, but was betrayed by the – usually – warm and sincere smile that accompanied it. “Hope you like the flavours. I got you rose and almond, caramel nougat and Christmas spices.”

Whatever awkward moment there was was quickly broken by Zach’s arrival – and the sound of the oven announcing that at least the first two pizzas were ready. “Cary! Hi!” They shook hands. “How’s college treating you, Zach?” Cary asked curiously. Sometimes it was hard to get used to the fact that the lanky teenager with the black curls he’d met over at L&G had grown up to be a quite attractive young man. “It’s .. busy. But fun.” “Been to any parties yet?” Zach looked over his shoulder, but his mom had disappeared to the kitchen. “You bet.” Cary patted him on the back. “Good on you. Make the most of it while you can. And something else – is Professor Snyder still reading An Introduction to Michel Foucault? “Sure. How come you know him? You went to Uni in New York, didn’t you?” “Yeah, but he did a guest lecture when I was in sophomore year. And he’s not the kind of professor you forget.” Cary put on a stern voice. “You see, ladies and gentlemen, Foucault’s theory can be applied to basically every aspect of modern life!” Zach laughed. “You absolutely nailed him!” “I had a semester of practice. Come, let’s help your mom with the food.” Grinning at their shared memory of the wizened old professor brandishing a pen as if it was a conductor’s staff, Cary and Zach carried plates to the dining table.

“Dinner’s ready!” “Hi!” Grace and Nisa greeted him excitedly. “So cool of you to come. Do you want to join our Wii sports tournament?” “Since when is it a tournament?” Marcus, whose arm was a bit sore from handling the remote, complained. “Oh come on, darling, don’t be a spoilsport.” Owen kissed his boyfriend. “You told me you used to play all the time with your sisters.” “Alright, alright.” Marcus admitted defeat. “Oh, that smells delicious, Mrs. Florrick.” “Thanks, Marcus. Could you help me carry the other pizza?” “So yes or no, Cary?” Grace looked at him with such a pleading expression that he couldn’t help but agree. “Alright. I haven’t played Wii Tennis in a while, though.” “Neither have I but who cares? It’s all about the fun anyway.” “Grandma? Do you want to play too?” Zach asked “I’ll give it a try.” Jacqueline said, to everyone’s surprise. “But let’s eat first. Alicia, that pizza looks good.”

“Thanks, Jackie. So – up first we have Nisa’s Vegetarian Delight pizza. Do you want to eat the whole thing? Because I’d very much like to try the mixture you and Zach made.” Alicia said, sitting down next to the girl. “How much do you want?” “Half a slice is enough, thanks.” “Here you go.” Marcus passed his bacon and corn pizza around next and everyone took a slice. “If anyone wants to say prayers” – Alicia winked at Grace – “now’s the time. And do get it over with soon, I’m hungry. Ow!” Cary kicked her shins under the table. “What?” “Remind me not to give you first chair on any church-related cases we might get next year.” he replied. Everyone else laughed – even Jacqueline. Grace said a silent prayer and the dinner could finally begin.

 

“That was very good, thanks, sis.” Owen said half an hour later, stretching out his legs and patting his belly. “I don’t think I’ve ever had six different types of pizza in one evening.” “What exactly did you put in the tomato sauce, Owen?” Nisa asked him. “I’ll give you the recipe later. Who’s ready for tennis?” “Me, but let’s help Alicia with the dishes first.” Cary replied. After the dishwasher had been filled to the full extent of its capacity, the Florricks and their guests settled back into the living room. “How many hours left in the old year?” “3 and a half.” Grace said looking at her phone. “Enough time for us to settle the tournament.” her brother replied. “Does anyone want a glass of red wine? Yes, you too, kids, but watch it.” Alicia took a fancy looking bottle from the cupboard. “Got this from one of our clients. As a Christmas gift. It’s a New Zealand red from Marlborough. And we could try the crackers Marcus has brought.”

As they drank, ate and watched the players exerting themselves on the console game – Zach narrowly avoided falling over his feet while he tried to parry a particularly tricky shot his sister had made – Alicia almost forgot about her husband in his office in Springfield. Of course she hadn’t really expected Peter to show up, but it would have been kind of him to at least send a text. As long as his mother – who was, surprisingly, in a rather good mood – didn’t ask Alicia where he was, she didn’t care all that much. She had other things to wonder about anyway. Had she ever seen Cary this relaxed at a party? Not even back at L&G, she thought. He seemed to be perpetually on his guard during official events, almost as if he was worried something was going to happen and he would get the blame. Alicia resolved to ask him about it the next time they had a quiet moment together – if he wanted to talk – and tipped her friend on the shoulder. “Come on, we’re up next.” “Thought you don’t play video games?” Cary replied, surprised. “Well, turns out you don’t know everything about me.” she challenged him. “We could play for… what about this. Whoever loses takes first chair on Colin Sweeney’s next case.” “That’s unfair. He has a crush on you.” Cary complained- but only half-earnestly. “He does not.” Alicia protested and took the remote. “Are you going to join me or do you want to forfeit?” “Of course not!”

Grace and Zach exchanged a surprised look. Neither of them had ever seen their mother in such a – well, playful was the word that fitted it most – mood before. “Wonder what Dad would say if he could see her now?” Grace whispered to her brother as they watched the tennis game. “I don’t think he would like that. He does get very jealous whenever she so much as laughs with someone else.” Zach replied and looked at his watch. “Where is he anyway? I’ll try and ring him.”

He went to the bathroom and closed the door. Come to think of it, his dad had not told them whether or not he was going to be able to make it to the party. A governor’s day had to be very full, especially with the new year looming. Still, it was worth a try. Nothing could have prepared Zach for the surprise he got when his call was picked up on the other end of the line. It was not Peter’s voice he had heard, but a woman’s. She sounded slightly drunk – and very young. “Who’s this?” “Zach. Is my dad nearby?” “No, he’s not. He’s busy with Eli. But he said I should tell you he wishes you a happy new year.” Before the young man could reply, the mysterious woman had hung up. Very worried, Zach looked at his phone. He had known his parents’ marriage had been in a bad state for a while. But where had he heard that woman’s voice before? Was his dad cheating with one of his employees? For a moment Zach considered telling his mom. But on the other hand, he told himself, he only had suspicions, no definite proof that this had been indeed a woman who was having an affair with his dad. And he didn’t want to upset his mother without cause.

 

Anyway – “Game, Set and Match!” Owen shouted from the living room. “Well done, Alicia.” “Wow, you’re much better than I thought.” Cary patted his friend on the back. “You put up quite a fight though. Well played. And now– Sweeney’s yours whatever he does next.” Alicia laughed. “Who wants another glass of wine? And Owen, Nisa, you have 15 minutes until the final. Where’s Zach?” “Here!” He hurried back into the living room. “Dad says hi and tells us he won’t be able to make it. He’s – doing something with Eli.” Jacqueline sighed. “Peter works too much.” “Couldn’t agree more.” Alicia handed a new glass of wine to her mother-in-law and they toasted each other. “And that’s a lot coming from me.” “I taught you well.” Cary teased her. They grinned, remembering the incident in the office two months ago. “It’s only 75 minutes to go until midnight.” Marcus pointed out. “Alright, let’s settle the tournament before this year is over. Owen, Nisa, are you ready?”

“This is going to be a tough one. They’re both great players.” Cary said, leaning back on the couch. “Can someone pass me the crackers?” After a close-fought match, Nisa was proclaimed winner of the tennis tournament. Grace handed her a delicate paper crown she had made at school - which clashed magnificently with her black hair. “Well done.” Owen hugged Nisa. “Do you play actual tennis as well?” “Yes, my dad taught me. Why are you asking that?” “The tennis team at my college is always looking out for good players. A little hint when your college application round begins.” “Oh, thank you. I’ve already been to the UOI campus and I’d really love to go.” “Mom? Where are the eclairs we bought? It’s only half an hour to midnight.” Grace asked. “Thanks for reminding me. I’ll go warm them up in the microwave – unless anyone wants theirs cold?” “No thanks. I’ll help you.” Owen offered.

As soon as they were alone in the kitchen, Owen looked at his sister. “What’s happening with Peter and you?” he asked in a quiet voice so Jacqueline wouldn’t hear him. “Nothing. I didn’t expect him to come at all tonight. He’s got the budget debate on the 5th and he’d better prepare himself well for that.” Alicia replied, slightly annoyed at the question. Owen didn’t flinch. “Come on, Alicia. I know you. In better times, you would have been furious when Zach told you Peter was too busy with his job to spend time with his family. But you reacted like you didn’t care at all.” Alicia put the microwave bowl full of chocolate eclairs on the counter and sighed. “Please don’t tell anyone.” “Not a word.” Worried, Owen took his sister’s hand. “What’s he done this time?” “Nothing yet. It’s just – we decided to remain married for both our careers’ sakes. That’s all that’s left.” “Wow. That’s cold. His idea?” “Mine.” Owen hugged Alicia. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me. Just tell me when or how I should kill him.” “Don’t!” Alicia had to laugh despite herself. “I know how to handle him, thanks.” She put the bowl in the microwave. “Let’s not talk about Peter tonight. It’s New Year’s Eve.”

 

In the meantime, Grace, Nisa and Zach had folded away the big carpet in the living room. All three of them were busy dancing to a song neither of the adults recognised. “Twelve minutes to go!” Zach shouted over the music. “Mom, should I hand out the champagne glasses?” “Yes, darling.” The occasional bang of a rocket or other kind of firework could be heard from outside the apartment, interspersed with car horns and the odd muffled argument. “Well, that’s another year over.” Owen said, dimming the lights so they could get a good view of the fireworks when they began. “Are you all happy with 2018? Achieved whatever you wanted to?” “I definitely did.” Marcus hugged Owen from behind. “I have you. And my book’s almost finished.” “Oh, you wrote a book, Marcus?” Jacqueline asked with genuine interest. “Yes. It’s going to be published next year.” “What is it about?” “It’s a crime novel, set in Chicago in 2218.” “Sounds interesting. I look forward to reading it.” “I also had a good year.” Nisa agreed and kissed Zach. “We’re back together – and I’ve survived the SATs.” That earned her a round of applause from everyone, including Grace. “When do you get your results?” “Not before the end of January.” “Remind me to call you when it’s time for your college applications. I could help you with the letters of motivation.” Alicia said and smiled at her son’s girlfriend.

“Mom! Only six minutes to go.” Grace said impatiently. “Alright, everyone, raise your glass.” Zach turned the music off and everyone went to the window. The snowstorm had settled and the night was crystal clear. “I wonder how many rockets the mayor sponsored this year.” Jacqueline said. “Those Chinese ones last year were pretty spectacular.”

The noise outside had increased to a constant banging and shouting. Someone in the apartment two floors below – and Alicia had a very shrewd idea who – was doing a countdown at the top of his voice, yelling down the last few minutes of the old year. She leaned on the windowsill next to Cary. “Well, it was quite the year, wasn’t it?” Cary nodded. “I always wanted to start my own firm. To – well, maybe I was looking up more to Will than I thought. I admire them. Him and Diane I mean. How they go about their job – but most of all how they managed to stay best friends despite it all.” He looked at Alicia. “I hope we’ll remain as close as Diane and Will.” Alicia thought back to their first year at the firm – that unforgettable case where Cary had been high on mushrooms or whatever he’d taken. It was during the course of that investigation both of them had realised they “kinda liked each other”, as Cary had put it so eloquently. She laughed. “I always wanted a best friend. Just never thought it would be a guy like you. And Cary?” “Yes?” “Thanks. For giving me the shove out of the door I needed. I love what we’ve built together.” “So do I. Can’t imagine doing this with anyone else but you.”

They looked at each other and something passed between them. Whatever it was.

“Ten – nine – eight –“ Owen opened the window.

“Seven – six – five – four –“ Loud music rang through the street.

“Three – two – “ “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The Florricks and their guests said together as the first rocket – splendid in green and purple – lit up the night sky.

“Happy New Year, partner.” Cary grinned at Alicia. “Same to you, partner.”

She held out her hand but changed her mind. Maybe they hadn’t “done” that in the year that just ended. But that year was over.

And so Alicia and Cary shared their first ever hug in the first five seconds of a brand new year, while rocket after rocket was fired from all different corners of the city and music, cheers and good wishes rang around the icy cold night.

“I'll always have your back.” Cary said quietly. “And I'll have yours. Whatever happens.” Alicia replied.

2019 awaited them. An entirely new year full of clients, cases and trials. And they were ready for it.


End file.
